


PTX oneshots

by KarateChaotenforever



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Love, Multi, PTX, Pentatonix - Freeform, Romance, different pairings, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateChaotenforever/pseuds/KarateChaotenforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bunch of oneshots for our lovely a capella group Pentatonix. Request will be taken! :) [Pairs: mostly Kavi, but also others or no pair]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> A big welcome to my first PTX-oneshot. I hope, you'll like this little thingy of mine :) But before we start, I have to say some things:  
> First of all, this is all fiction and has nothing (or only little) to do with the real lives of the PTX-members. I love them and I don't want things to get awkward okay? ;) (Even if I LOVE Kavi^^) Plus (but I think that's pretty clear) I don't own them... sadly...  
> Then I want you to know that I'm from Germany so there will be errors in the writing. It would be very nice if you could point them out so I can learn a bit :)  
> But now, go on with the story. If you have request you can tell me them. :)  
> Thanks for reading ;)

**Kirstie's POV**

"No, no, no! Just no!", I screamed. Avi looked immediately guilty. I sighed and breathed for a few times. I had to be patient, Avi wasn't exactly that kind of guy who learns fast when it comes to choreography.  
"I'm sorry", I said and meant it. Avi flashed me a smile.  
"It's okay, Kirstie. I know I'm just frustrating when it comes to choreography." With that he winked at me and we laughed together.  
"Well, for that you're pretty good at singing, you know." I flashed him a smile and earned one, too. Hell, for that I'd do anything! "What about a break? I think, we could both need it."  
Avi just laughed and excused himself to go to the bathroom so I just sat down on the next chair. I didn't know what happened to me since Avi and I met which was almost four years ago.  
Since we became pretty good friends, I always wanted to be around him so badly that it was insane. And it didn't get better over the years, it got worse.  
"Hey, Kirstie, are you there? Or are you mentally _somewhere over the rainbow_ ", Avi sung in my ear and I had to laugh so I even forgot that I hadn't noticed he was already there again.  
"No, no, I'm here. I just – thought." And there was the blush on my cheeks… brilliant, just brilliant.  
"Yeah, I noticed that", Avi chuckled and left it like that. I could kiss him for that. Who was I kidding? I could always kiss hi- calm down, Kirstie. Don't think about kissing Avi. That isn't good.  
"Hey, you're okay, right?" I just smiled at Avi and thought about how kind he was. He was just perfect.  
"Sure. We should go on. We have a lot of work ahead of us, you know", I laughed and winked at him. His only reaction was a laugh and I was grateful to hear him laugh because his laugh was sweet – along with all other parts of him.  
"You're damn right."  
"Don't let Kevin hear that."  
"He isn't here. It's only the two of us." Why was I getting nervous at this point?  
"I know. You're ready for part two of our hard work?"  
"Let's get that thing started!"


	2. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just something quick, I wrote... I have another one already written, so stay curious ;)

# Sleepover

**Kirstie’s POV**

Avi and me were just hanging out like the friends we are. And I didn’t want to complain but I’d love to be, you know, more than his friend, maybe best friend if you didn’t count Kevin. Well, I was definitely his best girl friend. Not his girlfriend, only his best friend who is a girl, you know?  
“I like to hang out with you.” My head turned immediately to him and I bite my lip.  
“Yeah, me too. Well, I like to hang out with you, not with me because that would just be strange, you know? So, I love, ehm, like to hang out with you- You know what? I’ll stop talking right now.” And with that I blushed while Avi smirked at my behavior. Wow, I’m pretty much stupid. _No, you idiot, you’re just in love!_  
“Thank you”, I mumbled to myself and forgot that Avi was also there. Great.  
“For what?”  
“Oh, nothing, I just… talked to myself?”, I said but put it as a question and blushed more. Could I be more stupid than that?  
“Oh, okay. I’ll take it as if it is normal, all right?”, Avi asked and winked at me.  
“You think, I’m crazy, right?” I sighed a bit as I asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but looked at him. He smiled softly and shook his head.  
“You know, maybe I think you’re crazy, but I like you that way. You’re not ashamed of the way you are and you act like yourself. You know, that’s pretty cool.” Now, it was his time to blush and I loved the fact that he was blushing because of what he just said to me.  
“Thanks”, I answered and leaned into him. It was a little while till we had to go because Pentatonix had a sleepover together. And I wouldn’t say it out loud but I was pretty excited for that. 

 

“So, you’re ok with that?”, he asked, putting his things beside mine.  
“Sure. Avi, we’re best friends and I trust you. You won’t do a thing to me”, I calmed him and he relaxed.  
“Besides, we’re all in one room, so there won’t be a chance to do something, you know”, Scott called behind me as he walked in, Mitch and Kevin by his side, all three of them smirking. Avi blushed and turned to his things. I glared at my other best friend – wow, I have a lot of best friends, four actually – before sitting beside of Avi.  
“Just ignore him”, I whispered to him before he smiled at me. “I will, thank you.”  
I was in cloud nine when he said it and I stayed there till Mitch brought me out of my trance.  
“Kirst? Are you there?”  
“No, I’m anywhere but here”, I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at my third best friend – as I already said, I have four best friends – before waiting for him to start.  
“Yeah, yeah, all right”, he said, rolling his eyes – we were just too similar – and added: “I wanted to talk to you and asked you to go outside together. You didn’t said anything, just stood up from your seat and walked out of the room with a dreamy look. Are you ok?”  
Was I ok? I mean, yeah, I felt great, but then again, I was in love with my best friend – I meant Avi – so was I really ok?  
“I think so. I mean… do you know when it’s like you’re in love with someone you can’t be with?” Mitch’s eyes widened and I knew immediately what I was talking about, or who I was talking about.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re in love with Avi, aren’t you?”, he asked excitedly. As I didn’t say anything and just blushed, he squealed a bit. “That’s so cool! I mean, you guys are soooooo sweet together!”  
“Thanks?”, I said, unsure of what I should say. He just smiled. “I’ll get you two together.” And with that he walked inside, leaving me outside, confused of what just happened, when realization hit me.  
“Oh no. That can’t be GOOD!”, I said and run after him. 

“MIIIIIITCH!”

I opened the door and saw four laughing boys. Had he said anything yet?  
I looked at Mitch and asked him without words. He shook his head and I hoped, he didn’t lie to me.  
“Are you ok, Kirstie?”, Avi asked me concerned. As I looked at him, I noticed his green, dreamy eyes and his brown, loveable hair and beard and- Stop it, Kirstie!  
“Sure. I couldn’t be any better!”, I said, fake-smiling and I knew, he didn’t buy it, as his eyebrows went closer.  
“So… what do we do?”, I asked, wanting to change the subject.  
“We could play truth or dare”, Mitch said, smirking smugly and I knew where this would lead to. And I didn’t mind at all.  
“Sure”, we all said and sat in a circle.  
“You know, this is pretty childish”, Avi said, smiling to all of us. We all nodded while holding our laughter back. We were an odd group. 

 

“So… Mitchie, truth or dare”, Scott asked and smirked at his best friend.  
“I-I… ehm…”, Mitch stuttered and blushed a bit while we were laughing. Maybe it wasn’t fair but it was pretty funny how he couldn’t decide. “Truth, I think…”  
“So… I wondered about what you and Kirstie talked before we started playing truth or dare.” My eyes widened as Mitch stayed cool.  
“Well, I don’t think ‘nothing what you have to be interested in’ will work, so…”, he smiled a bit at me and winked and I knew, I could trust him. “We just talked about you know… boys.”  
“What, without me? Not fair!”, Scott laughed a bit. “And what exactly? Do you two have someone in your mind?”  
“Only one question, Scottie”, Mitch said, winking and Scott pouted.  
“I’m your best friend!”  
“As well as Avi and Kevin”, Mitch laughed. I cracked a smile while Scott, Mitch and Kevin were laughing. Avi scanned me with a worried look on his face.  
I sighed and mouthed him “Later” before he nodded, leaving the theme like it was. I shouldn’t be worried. I mean, c’mon, what could go wrong? It wasn’t like I could say something what could destroy our friendship and with that maybe our group.  
_Stupid love_ , I thought and sighed again.  
“Everything good, Kirst?”, Kevin asked concerned. I smiled at him – fake – and nodded. “Sure! C’mon let’s go to bed, it’s already late.”  
The boys agreed with me and went to the bathroom, leaving Avi and me alone. 

I looked at him and his beautiful – Stop it, Kirstie! – face and knew immediately that I wouldn’t win this. No way. I was just too attracted to him, there was no way to forget him. _I’m in love with him._  
“You’re in love with who?” Avi’s face looked shocked and I felt a big weight in my stomach.  
“I said that out loud?” I bit my lip, not trusting my face to stay calm.  
“Yeah, you did. So… uhm, you’re in love with somebody? Does this somebody knows that?”  
“I don’t think so”, I said unsurely, while he went closer to me before abruptly stopping.  
“Then good luck, I wish the best for you two”, he said heartbroken – even I could tell that – and left the room. My eyes widened. Could it be that he liked me? More than just as a friend?

“Avi, wait!” He turned at the moment.  
“Yeah?”, he asked and tried to cover his watery eyes.  
“I’m sorry”, I said and grabbed his face to press my lips on his, only to pull away two seconds after that. He looked half-shocked, half-happy.  
“You were right, I’m in love with someone”, I mumbled and closed the gap between our lips again. “And you’re the ‘someone’.”  
“I love you, Kirstie.” My eyes flew open to find him staring at me. My lips broke into a smile.  
“Would you be my girlfriend?”  
“You don’t really have to ask that!”, I laughed and closed the gap again. Gosh, I wouldn’t let these lips go in the near time. 

“Uhm, guys, are we interrupting something?”, Kevin’s voice broke us apart. We found the other boys next to him, both smiling as idiots, as well as Kevin.  
“What does it look like, hm?”, Avi asked a bit sarcastically but also happy.  
“Definitely like we are”, Mitch laughed so hard at his own comment that we were all breaking out into laughter.  
“I love you – and your laugh as well”, Avi whispered in my ear before kissing me again. 

I guess, in the end I was winning, too.


	3. Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next one... the song used inside is by Taylor Swift and I don't own it :)  
> Have fun (with another Kavi-one^^')!

# Style

**Kirstie’s POV**

I just couldn’t! I mean, c’mon, it’d pretty weird if we would sing this song! Especially when we had to perform it live. It’s pretty logical when you heard the lyrics right…  
“Guys, we can’t sing this song… if we want to perform it…”, Avi said, blushing a bit which I found pretty cute. Kirstie, stop it!  
“Don’t act like a baby. You two are mature enough to play it, right?” Yeah… I had to perform it…  
“But that doesn’t change anything. It’ll be weird”, Avi goes on while I kept my mouth shut. It hurts a bit, but he was right. It would be weird.  
“You’re the only one complaining. Take Kirstie as an example; she doesn’t even talk!”, Scott went on and gestured towards me. I shook my head.  
“Oh, I’m with Avi. You guys know how people name us a couple. If we’d perform this song live… it’d be just weird.”  
“See”, Avi added and nodded hectically. I had to hold my laugh back because it’d be pretty weird if I’d laugh right now. But it was funny how Avi acted.  
“Man, it doesn’t matter. Like you said, you two are already named as a couple”, Mitch smirked and winked a bit which caused us to blush after we’ve looked at each other. See? It was already weird!  
“And, besides that… you two are the only one who don’t want to sing that song, three against you… it doesn’t matter.”  
“But I’d be the lead singer and-”, I started but was cut off by Kevin.  
“It doesn’t matter. We know, you wouldn’t embarrass yourself, so you’re going to sing this song perfectly as always.” Kevin smirked at me while Scott and Mitch were chuckling.  
“You know, he has a point”, Avi said. I looked over at him.  
“You were supposed to be at my side, not at Kevin, Scott and Mitch’s!” After I said that, Avi look guilty while the other boys were laughing.  
“You guys are just so stupid.”  
“But you love us”, Scott said smiling and chuckling at the same time.  
“True.” 

 

“So, this is basically an easy song”, Kevin said while handing us the lyrics. Avi smiled before giving him the paper back.  
“You know, I’m only the bass. I’m not going to sing something from the lyrics.”  
Kevin smirked before he said: “You’re going to together with Kirst, so you’ll need the lyrics. Take it.”  
Avi looked like someone said, dragons weren’t real. With other words; he was a bit shocked and angry.  
“But-but-”  
“Not ‘but’s, just start singing your notes!”, Scott ordered and Avi placed himself next to me.  
“I swear, either I’ll be killing one of them or they will be killing me”, he whispered to me, smiling. I giggled a bit at his behavior. He was really the sweetest guy on earth, so I was sure, he didn’t meant it like that. 

 

_“You got that James Dean, daydream look in your eye_  
_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_‘Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style.”_

The crowd went wild when we were first performing this song and Avi and I were practically flirting on the stage – full in our roles, as it was requested by our friends.

_“You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_  
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
_‘Cause we never go out of style_  
_We never go out of style.”_

Taylor Swift has practically written my thoughts about Avi in a song. Well, with a bit more drama, as it was important in the business, but the message was exactly my life; I loved someone who I couldn’t forget and who I couldn’t get. Or at least that’s what I thought was the message behind the song. And that I had to perform this song with this special ‘someone’… well, let’s just say it brought out many feelings. The good thing was that Avi brought out as many feelings as me, so it was fair.

 

Weeks after that concert – Avi and I were getting closer and closer – our fans had rumors out that Avi and me were dating while he was cheating on me. Well, it wasn’t like that. First of all, Avi and I weren’t dating – and probably never will – and secondly, he would never ever cheat on his girlfriend. I mean, c’mon, have you seen that boy? He was like a big teddy-bear and had exactly that personality. He was such a nice person. It hurt me that people would say something bad about such a great person. 

“We have a problem!” Mitch come in the room and were panting badly.  
“Is everything all right?”, I asked concerned while standing up. He looked at me worried and I wondered what that was about. Avi stood behind me and put an arm on my shoulder to calm me down – I hadn’t even noticed that I was shaking.  
Scott and Kevin stood next to us, a bit smiling as they noticed our position.  
“Welllll”, Mitch started before we all said “Mitch” in unison.  
“Okay, okay, calm yourselves down”, he said again before taking a breath. “You know… there is someone who wants to talk with you, Avi.”  
“Oh my gosh”, Avi mumbled in my ear – I get chills when I heard his deep voice – as he saw a woman.  
“Hello, Avi”, the woman said and batted her eyelashes.  
“Uhm, hello? Should I know you?”, he asked nicely while holding on me like a lifejacket. Sweet. His arms were around my torso and I could feel his breath against my ear.  
“No and it doesn’t matter. I’m a big, big fan of you boys”, she stressed the word ‘boys’ and glared at me before smiling again at Avi.  
“You know, Kirst isn’t a boy; she’s a girl”, Avi said unsure. Really, he was a sweet boy. I smiled at him while he smiled back.  
“I know, but as I said, I’m a big fan of you **Boys** , not of Pentatonix.”  
“What do you want”, Avi said, now clearly annoyed by this woman. My face fell, too. I couldn’t stand this woman, that was sure.  
“Oh, I want your voice, your body, your… everything. I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
“Say what now?”, Avi asked, completely overstrained with the whole situation. I couldn’t blame him.  
“You should be my boyfriend”, she said, smiling widely.  
“Can you… give me a second?” Wow, Avi was even nice when he was pretty annoyed.  
“Take your time.” And with that she walked out of the room, not without sending Avi a wink and me a glare. 

 

“I’m not gonna lie”, I began, “I hate her.”  
Avi chuckled a bit, while the boys just nodded.  
“Me, too”, Avi said and frowned. I almost laughed but put my hand over my mouth which caused Avi to smile.  
“So, she basically asked you out, right?”, Kevin summarized the whole conversation.  
“Yep, in a really sick way”, Scott added.  
“I mean, c’mon, she had really much time, how couldn’t she come up with something better”, Mitch said, lightly laughing.  
Avi and I just kept our mouths shut. 

“You’re not gonna go out with her, right?”, Scott asked after a really long time. Avi shook immediately his head.  
“No way, she isn’t my type.” With that he placed his arms back around me and pulled me close. “You know, I don’t like girls who basically threat someone to go out with them”, he added, chuckling. The boys laughed lightly.  
“And what are you gonna say her?” Kevin looked at his best friend with a keen face.  
“I don’t know… I don’t want to hurt her, you know? But it’d be so great if I could say her right what I just said to you”, he laughed and I felt a smile on my face. He wouldn’t accept, everything was okay. 

 

“So, have you taken your time?”, the woman – wow, we even didn’t know her name – asked Avi with a smile. He let go of me so he could explain it to her. I just hoped he’d be pretty fast. I missed his touch already. Gosh, I was so in love and I hated it.  
“You know… I can’t. I don’t even know your name and I don’t know you. As it seems right now, you aren’t my type. I’m sorry”, Avi said and smiled at her softly. And to say, it made me jealous was understating. I’d love to kick her out of our studio.  
“As you said, you don’t know me. So why don’t we just go out to get each other to know?”, she flirted with him and Avi felt uncomfortable, I just sensed that.  
While he searched for excuses, we others looked at each other, before I sighed and went to the two.  
“Okay, I don’t know your name, so I’m just gonna name you ‘you’, right. Avi already said that he doesn’t like you so just go.” Her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer.  
“I know, why you won’t go out with me, Avi”, she said to Avi, but looked at me. “You love _her_. I can’t believe it. Maybe, you two are even dating but no one knows! The rumors are right, I’m gonna tell everyone”, she screamed and wanted to run out. Avi and I looked at each other before he grabbed her collar.  
“Maybe I love her, but no, the rumors aren’t right. I just don’t like girls or women who threaten someone to go out with them, okay?!” Wow, he was pretty angry. I smirked. Did he just said that he loved me? Well, I couldn’t complain.  
The woman was pretty much scared of him, our lovely, nice bass, that she ran out screaming. Avi stood there panting like an idiot while everyone was silent.  
“You know, I think, you pretty much scared her when you screamed at her.” 

The boys broke out into laughter while Avi blushed and avoided looking at me. I sighed and mumbled to myself: “You have to do everything by yourself.”  
With that I walked towards him and kissed him. He was shocked first but kissed me back with so much passion and emotion, my knees went week. Gladly, he hold me tight.  
Kevin, Scott and Mitch smirked at us, I could sense that in my back. But I didn’t mind, I got my man after all.


	4. Talking, talking, talking... and kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is my first Scomiche-oneshot... please leave a review to let me know whether you liked it or not :)   
> So... have fun and thanks for reading :)

# Talking, talking, talking… and kissing

**Mitch’s POV**  
“I really don’t know what I should do, Kirst”, I said to my best friend; she’s like a sister to me. Kirstie brought one arm to my shoulders.   
“Maybe you should just say him”, she suggested, I shook my head.   
“No! It’ll ruin our friendship, like really bad.”   
“But you’d have it off your chest. If you admit it, you’d be really relaxed after it. And c’mon, Scott likes you, too. You two are practically together, so go admit him that you love him. You two **act** like you are together so just go and get your man. It won’t be that bad.”  
“Says the person who needed two years to realize that she loves a certain bass.”   
“It took you much longer”, she snapped back while blushing. I smirked.   
“No, I realized it a long time ago, but I just hadn’t actually the guts to tell him. And neither has I now”, I added and looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head and hushed him off her bed.   
“And now go, I have a-to be somewhere, yes”, she blushed and went to get her jacket. Could it be that she has a date? Maybe with someone… Avi-like?  
“Do you have a date?”  
“Yes, and no questions, just go”, she said blushing harder and I smirked.   
“It’s Avi, isn’t it?” She sighed.  
“It’s always Avi and now GO”, she practically yelled at me.  
“Geez, sis, calm down, I won’t say anything… maybe.” I laughed and went to her door when a knock came from outside. I smirked, Kirstie hadn’t even noticed it, so I opened the door to find Avi. When he saw me, he blushed a bit.   
“Heeeeyy, Mitch. How are you? Fine? That’s great”, he rambled before blushing harder. I just laughed.   
“Kirst? Your date is here?”  
“MITCH! YOU… IDIOT! Hey Avi”, she said, coming around the corner and smiling at him. He smiled back before Kirstie smacked my head.   
“You can be grateful that you want to admit Scott your love.” Avi’s eyes went wide while he smirked at the new information.   
“Why, thanks Kirstie. Now he already knows.” I walked out of the house while Avi went inside. As I looked back, I got a last sight of them hugging while their heads went together before the door closed. I smiled. Avi wouldn’t hurt her, that was for sure. Now it was my turn to get my man. Gosh, it was so much harder than I expected it to be.

 

“Scott, I have to talk to you”, I said serious while Scott looked confused.   
“Did I do something wrong?”, he asked while letting me in. I shook my head immediately.   
“No, of course not. There’s just one thing I have to tell you, okay?” Scott nodded and we sat on his couch. Well, it’s now or never.   
“Well, you know how you said that our friendship will never ends?” He nodded smiling. Wow, he had definitely no clue what would follow. “Well, I’m sorry but-”  
“You won’t end our friendship, will you? Because I couldn’t live without you”, Scott burst in, looking afraid.   
“No way, I couldn’t live without you, too.”  
“That’s good. Because you know, I lo-like you.” He blushed a bit as I eyed him. Did he just almost say that- oh gosh.  
“I love you, too. That’s the reason why I came here.” His head snapped up.  
“No way!” I laughed at him.   
“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you but I think there is a way since I really love you.” His smile grew wide.   
“I’m glad you came.”  
“Yeah, me too.”   
Silence after that and we just looked at each other.   
“Would it be alright if I kiss you?”, Scott asked, biting his lip. I didn’t even bother to answer and kissed him. 

And we should probably leave it with this because there is this thing called privacy… let’s just say that we were both really happy.


	5. Breakfast Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is something little, I decided to write quickly... It's a Scomich one, guys xD

# Breakfast fight

“You know what? Just stay away from me, fine?!”, Mitch yelled at his best friend who wanted to hold him back, but Mitch just stomped to his bedroom.   
_Fine_ , Scott thought while running his hand through his hair before setting everything up. _Maybe that wasn’t okay from me. Like definitely it wasn’t okay. Mitch is mad at me only because of that. I shouldn’t have done that._  
Scott sighed and walked slowly to Mitch’s bedroom and knocked.   
“Leave.” This simple answer hurt Scott so much, he really couldn’t describe. But then again, he has hurt him more.   
“I’m sorry, really sorry. Please Mitch, let me explain it.”   
Slowly the time passed by till the doorknob was slowly down, Mitch opened the door and he stood still in the doorframe. “Fine, you have two minutes.”  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left without you knowing and then I shouldn’t have told you that you don’t have to know. Because you have a right to know; you’re my best friend and we’re roommates so yes… anyways, I’m really sorry. First, I just didn’t want to wake you up – and I haven’t thought about a letter or something like that because I thought, I would be there before you wake up – and then I had a bad time at Starbucks. But that’s no excuse for telling you something wrong, so basically lying to you. And I’m finished”, Scott ended with a small smile while he watched Mitch’s face changed in my whole speech from angry to sad to amused to totally grinning. He sighed happy. Looked like everything was fine again.   
“Thanks for such a great amusement. It was really… amusing?”, he laughed while Scott joined him. “But I really hope, you bought me something, too. Because, you know, for not telling me that you went.”  
“Sure, everything as always”, Scott smirked and dragged him out of the doorframe, directly to the table where everything was set up. The whole meal was set and Mitch’s eye lit up.   
“Gosh, how I love him”, Mitch said in his own thoughts, not noticing that he said it out loud. Scott on the other hand smirked, laid his hands on the sides of his best friend before he whispered: “I love you, too.”  
With that he kissed him while Mitch was a little shocked and surprised – especially because he was sure that he thought it only – but he didn’t complain and just kissed Scott back. He would never complain when Scott kissed him, that was for sure.


	6. Quiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go with a new chapter :) And yes, it's Scomiche in this one :D

# Quiz

**Mitch’s POV**

“Welcome to our new quiz! Today with us is Pentatonix. Give it up for ‘em!”  
When the host said these words, the audience interrupted in applause. We gave them smiles and thanked them even if it went down in all the cheers. It was pretty sweet and all and I kept smiling the whole time.   
The host grinned at us and we knew what he thought. You guys are just so famous that everybody of our audience likes you. Kirstie’s smile grew and I knew why. She just loved our fans – like we all did – but she was just so sweet that she showed it like all the time.   
“Okay, guys, calm down, then we can play the quiz. Alright? Let’s get started!” Again there were applause and I started laughing when immediately Scott joined me. Maybe it was just because he knew how it would turn out if I couldn’t stop. But that wouldn’t happen now. It would be just embarrassing. So I breathed in and stopped laughing and kept it with a simple smile. That would be good enough for now.   
“Our lovely group here will get five papers with their names on it. I will ask questions and they will hold up the paper with the name of one member. Which paper they will hold up depends on which they think would be suit the best with it. How about we just try one and then we’ll look if you understood it. So… get ready!”, he announced and I grabbed the papers right in front of me before standing up, along with my friends. We stood in a row, ready to play. 

**No one’s POV**

“First question. Who is the funniest?”  
Mitch smirked at that and hold up one paper, along with all the others. Scott.  
Kirstie’s paper read Avi, Scott’s read Mitch, and both Kevin and Avi’s papers read Kirstie. How sweet.   
Kirstie squealed a bit. “I won!” With that she danced a bit before laughing, along with the other boys, excluding Avi who just shook his head, smiling widely.   
The host laughed a bit before asking the next question. “Who has the prettiest voice?”   
Avi, Kirstie, Scott and Kevin hold up their paper with Mitch while Mitch himself hold up all of them.   
“I just can’t decide!”, he defended himself while Kirstie sighed.   
“You’re just the sweetest, Mitch!”   
“Thanks girl”, he answered while smiling at her, pulling her in a side-hug.   
“Next one: Who goofs off the most?”   
All of them pulled up the papers with Mitch and Scott. Kevin smiled and explained: “These both together are really a pretty ‘bad’ mix. And bad like really amusing.”   
Scott and Mitch laughed at that, almost failing to hear the next question, if it weren’t for Avi to get these guys to shut up.   
“Who is the biggest flirt?”   
When the group hold their papers up, the audience laughed. Everybody of them hold up Mitch, even Mitch himself.   
“Yep, I’m kinda sorry”, he laughed and everyone chuckled with him. The host shook his head before smiling again.   
“And who has the best laugh? Even if everybody knew that one.”   
Kirstie, Scott and Kevin hold up Mitch, Mitch hold up Kevin and Avi hold up Kirstie. When Kirstie saw this, she turned to him.   
“What? I haven’t got the best laugh.”  
“Yeah, you do. Well, in my opinion.” Even if no one saw this, Kirstie blushed a bit while smiling at Avi.   
They continued with this game, learning more and more about everybody, for example that Kirstie has the lowest self-confidence but was working on that point. And everybody learned that not Avi or Kirstie, not even Mitch, take the most time in the bathroom, no it was Scott who needs like half an hour for getting ready – without showering. With showering, it would be like a quarter of an hour. Pretty long, huh?   
Plus, everybody got confirmed that Avi had the biggest vocal rank. With that question, the host told him to show that. Well, let’s just say that everybody went wild at his low notes which he chose to sing at the end of his little song.   
“Next one – just one to the last left! Who is the calmest one in a troubled situation?”   
The friends took a bit to think about it before nodding to each other. Avi, Scott and Mitch took Kevin as the answer while Kirstie and Kevin went with Avi.   
“It’s just these both who keep calm, equal what situation”, Scott said while smiling towards these boys.   
“Thanks”, both of them said and smiled back.   
“Last one, guys. Keep the papers ready!”, the host announced and everybody went silent. “Who is the most caring?”   
Avi and Kirstie immediately smiled, already knowing their answer and holding up each other’s name. Kevin struggled with him and went after a few minutes with all of them. Mitch and Scott took the longest and left it with Kevin’s name on their papers.   
“You really can’t decide, can you?”, the host laughed, along with the audience. They knew it was directed to Kevin. He smiled a bit before saying: “It really depends. And when it is something someone out of us five, we are all together and figuring problems out together. So I don’t think, I can decide. We’re friends and we love each other like family. I really think that everybody cares about the others.”   
And with these words Pentatonix pulled into a group hug.   
Somewhere in this hug, you can hear Mitch say: “That was probably the sweetest thing, I’ve ever heard! No offense, Scott.”   
“It’s okay”, he answered, slightly laughing. Kevin, Kirstie and Avi smiled at them. They were so sweet and didn’t even realize it. Well, you can really say that love makes someone blind.


End file.
